Find My Way Back
by Hybrid Koneko
Summary: A promise made when they were children. A promise to be together forever once they were eighteen. Now, at the promised age, Rin sets off to Tokyo to meet up with the boy that stole her heart four years ago. [RinxKohaku with some InuKag and SanMir]
1. In The Beginning

**Find My Way Back**

**-In The Beginning- **

_"Class, everyone, this is Kohaku Taijiya. He moved here from Tokyo, Japan and is here to make many friends. Please, everyone, treat him well." Ms. Yokimoto said to her class of fifth grade students. Some looked up from what they were doing, some ignored it. But one girl kept her eye on him the whole time as the teacher placed a hand on his back and told him to go play._

_"Rin-chan, what are you looking at?" The girl staring at Kohaku made no gesture to show she was listening. "Rin?" The girl asked again._

_Rin turned and looked at her friend. "Yes, Aoi-chan?" She asked, smiling. _

"_Why are you staring at him?" The girl asked smiling. Rin flushed._

"_W…was I staring at him?" She asked nervously, her blush just getting brighter. Aoi nodded and nudged her._

"_Does Rin have a bit of a crush?" She asked slyly. Rin shook her head, but still couldn't hide the fact her face was as bright as a tomato. Aoi giggled. Rin turned back to the boy and smiled._

"_I think I'll go play with him." Rin said, noticing he was all alone, sitting against the wall. Aoi gasped, "Rin-chan, no!" She whispered._

_Rin nodded and stood up to walk over to him. Sitting down beside him, Rin gave him her best smile. "Hi, Kohaku. I'm Rin!" She said cheerfully holding her hand out for him to shake. Kohaku turned to her and just sighed, turning away again. Rin's smile faded and her shoulders slumped._

_Her smile returned to her as she got an idea. "Hey," She said reaching into her pocket. "You want to play with Usagi?" Rin asked. Kohaku turned slightly._

_"Who's Usageeeeeeeee!" Kohaku had started, however, he lost it after catching sight of the thing. It was an old rabbit stuffed animal, with only one eye, an overly large head, and a tail falling off. It was green, nonetheless._

_Rin pulled the rabbit closer to her and hugged him. "I found him in the street, out by a dumpster. He wasn't anything but a green, rabbit shaped pillow. But I gave him eyes, a tail, and love. His eye just fell out and his tail is coming off. I'm not good with sewing." Rin blushed. "But, now Usagi has love." She smiled and held it out in front of Kohaku once more._

_Kohaku looked at it, then back at Rin. "Uhh…"_

_"He wants your love, too." Rin said. Kohaku smiled and took the rabbit from her, hugging it. _

_"Like that?" He asked, checking to make sure he was doing it right. Rin smiled and nodded once. _

_"Just like that, Kohaku-kun." Kohaku gasped at the suffix added to his name, but passed it off._

_"Thank you, Rin-chan." He said, both of their faces red._

_-------_

_"Kohaku-kun!" Rin shouted. The 14 year old all but tackled her boyfriend to the ground. Kohaku fell over from the impact and looked up at the girl on top of him._

"_Rin-chan…" He mumbled softly, placing a kiss on her lips. Rin moaned and kissed him back, a smiled playing her lips as they separated._

"_Do you guys have to do that here?" A boy with white hair, amber eyes, and dog ears groaned approaching the two teens. _

_Rin giggled and climbed off Kohaku. "Sorry Uncle Yasha. We're just in love. Same as you and Kikyou, right?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows._

_The man gave her a glare. "Kikyou and I have decency at the least." He said, his nose in the air. Kohaku laughed._

"_Whatever, you practically molested her in front of me." Kohaku stood up and brushed himself off. Rin smirked and stood up as well._

"_It isn't really any of your business what I do with my girlfriend, now is it?" The man asked snorting._

"_No, but it is my business to know what kind of atrocity Rin is being exposed to, Brother Inuyasha." A masculine voice cut in. Rin gasped and they all three turned around to greet the face of another white haired man with amber eyes._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted running up to the man._

"_We have to leave, Rin." He said, keeping his eyes locked on Kohaku's face. _

_Inuyasha opened his mouth to defend himself, but was cut off by Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her, Inuyasha." He said turning away._

_Inuyasha growled. "He always does that. Thanks me like I didn't do my job." He said turning to Kohaku._

"_I've never spoken to Sesshoumaru-sama before." Kohaku shrugged. Inuyasha gave him a half smile. _

"_So, are you going home?" He asked. Kohaku sighed and nodded. _

"_I had something that I needed to tell Rin, though." Inuyasha's ears perked up. _

"_What did you need to tell her?" He asked. Kohaku sighed._

"_I'll always love her." Inuyasha gasped and gave him a strange look. _

"_I'm sure she knows that much… you kept mumbling it when she was kissing you."_

_Kohaku faked a smiled and turned the other way. "It's not that simple, Inuyasha. Have a good night!" He said running off._

_Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, night." He said turning the other direction as well. _

"_Inuyasha!" He heard his name and looked up to see a raven haired beauty looking back at him, smiling. Inuyasha returned the smile and began his hike up to see her. _

"_Here, you'll catch a cold. It's supposed to get really cold tonight." She said wrapping a blanket around his shoulders once he reached her._

"_Thanks Kikyou." He beamed._

"_How was your day with Rin and her boyfriend?" She asked._

_Inuyasha turned back in the direction of Kohaku's house. "Strange. It was strange."_

_-----_

_Rin smiled and pulled her pajama pants up to her waist. "Kagura!" She called._

"_Yes?" A black haired woman with red eyes asked._

"_Do you know where my necklace is?" Rin asked looking around her room. Kagura shrugged._

"_I don't know, didn't you have it at the park?" Rin gasped._

"_I did! Oh no, what if it's gone?" She asked, running out of her room._

_Kagura gasped and tried to stop the child. "Rin, it's snowing outside. Get back in here!" She shouted as Rin took off outside._

"_I have to find it, Kohaku gave it to me!" Rin said._

_Upon reaching the park, Rin took a glance at Kohaku's house. He lived right on the other side of the park, just like her. Only, they were on opposite sides. Just the thought of Kohaku brought a smile to her face. She looked back on the ground and spotted her necklace half buried in the snow. _

_She reached down and brought it to her face, thankful she got it back. She looked back at Kohaku's house, smiling. A shrill scream tore it right off her face, though. The light in his room was on and… there was some one else in there. _

_She gasped. 'It's a man and…'She squinted to see more clearly. The larger of the shadows lifted his fisted arm. And as it plummeted into the smaller shadow, another scream was heard. This time, she knew it was Kohaku's scream. _

"_Kohaku!" She shouted starting to run to his house. Kagura spotted her and wrapped an arm around her._

"_Rin, come on!" She said._

"_No!" Rin screamed, "Kohaku's in trouble!" She said, tears falling from her eyes._

_Kagura looked up at the window and couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. His father, his own father was beating him. Kagura scowled._

"_Rin, we'll take care of it at our house, okay." Rin sniffled and nodded. _

"_Will he be okay?" She asked._

_Kagura nodded. "Now, let's go." She said, giving Rin a piggy back ride to the house where Sesshoumaru was waiting outside._

"_What happened?" He asked noticing the tears in his 'daughter's' eyes. Kagura gave him a look and took Rin into her room._

"_Sesshoumaru and I will take care of it, I promise, okay?" She said tucking Rin into bed. Rin sniffled and nodded._

_Kagura started to walk away, but Rin stopped her. "Kagura?" She asked._

_Kagura turned around, "Yes?"_

_Rin held the necklace out to her. "Here, will you watch over it for me?"_

_Kagura took it in her hands and nodded. "I will."_

"_Thank you, Kagura." Rin sighed, letting her eyes close softly._

_Kagura walked to Rin's doorway only to be greeted by Sesshoumaru._

"_What is it? What was wrong?" He asked. Kagura sighed._

"_He's being beaten by his own father." Sesshoumaru shook his head in disgust. _

"_Who could do that to their own child?" He asked. "If it were me, that man would be dead by now." Kagura just stifled a laugh and went to the phone. _

_The faintest knock, however, grabbed their attention. Sesshoumaru and Kagura exchanged glances before Sesshoumaru took it upon him to answer the door._

"_Yes," he asked opening the door. The sight before him was really quite shocking. A chestnut haired young lady, wearing black splattered in white snow clothing. She was panting and barely able to stand up. The high ponytail her hair had been in was drooping and her beautiful brown eyes had dark rings under them._

"_Where… where is Kohaku Taijiya?" She asked. "I've looked all around. Please tell me you know him." Before Sesshoumaru could even open his mouth, Kagura was in front of him, talking to the girl._

"_Who are you, why do you want to find him! Are you one of them?" She asked. The girl shook her head._

"_It's a long story. Please, just tell me where he is." Her voice sounded exhausted and about to break. "Please."_

"_Tell us who you are." Sesshoumaru cut in._

_The girl looked at both of them with pained eyes. "I'm his sister, Sango."_

_-----_

_The three of them sat around a table, drinking hot tea._

"_He was taken from you?" Kagura asked. Sango shook her head and took another sip of her tea._

"_When our parents died four years ago, he was adopted. I was only fourteen so, although I could take care of myself, I couldn't take care of him. The authorities told me, on my eighteenth birthday, I could have custody of him if he wanted to come with me." Sango looked to the side and saw a little girl looking at her. "So, I need to find my brother and see if he still wants to give a life with me a chance." Sango finished, taking another sip of her tea._

'_Kohaku… he's going to be taken away from me?' Rin asked herself, watching the three adults sort out the issue. Her usually perky face was full of sadness. 'He's leaving me?'_

"_Well, I can understand everything about this situation." Sesshoumaru started. "In fact, we just had an issue with Kohaku's father beating him._

_Sango shot up. "WHAT!" She asked, slamming her fists down on the table. "He's being abused!" She asked._

_Kagura nodded. "It was actually our daughter who spotted it, sadly." She said glancing down the hall. Rin had left and gone back to bed._

"_What's your relationship with my brother?" Sango asked the two._

"_He's our daughter's boyfriend." Sesshoumaru said._

"_Kohaku Taijiya is in love with the daughter of two demons?" Sango asked in disbelief. Sesshoumaru and Kagura both blushed._

"_We didn't have her together. She's completely human, we just adopted her as well." Sango nodded, and began to walk away from them. "Thank you for looking out for him." Sango said._

_Rin saw her begin to walk away and ran out to her._

"_Stop! Are you going to take Kohaku away!" She asked. Sango turned to face her. Kagura and Sesshoumaru stood up._

_Sango looked at them. All three of them exchanged looks. What could she say? Yes, I'm taking the person you love away from you? Sango shook her head._

"_I'm taking him home." She finished._

_-----_

_Kohaku took one last look at his house, the park, and everything. "Rin…" He said softly. 'I wish I could have said goodbye.' He pulled open the car door, ready to get inside with Sango. _

"_KOHAKU!"_

_He gasped and turned around, to see Rin running up to him from the park. "Rin." He said softly._

_Rin launched herself at him. "Kohaku, I love you forever!" She said, hugging him. Kohaku nodded and placed a hand on her back, smiling. He felt her tears on his shoulder, but didn't mind._

"_Will you ever come back?" Rin asked, pulling away from him. Kohaku smiled and nodded._

"_When you and I are both eighteen, I'll come and get you. We'll get married, okay?" He asked, kissing her softly. Rin kissed him back. _

"_You promise?" She mumbled into his lips. Kohaku nodded and pulled away. "Yes, I promise." He said ruffling her hair. "I promise!" He said, hugging her._

"_Hey, Kohaku…" Sango started. "It's time." She said holding the paperwork out to him._

_Rin gave him a weak smile and began to turn away. Kohaku smiled and grabbed her hand in his, turning her back around. "Look, it's the sunrise." He said. Rin watched it and smiled at the orange and pink lights. _

"_It's beautiful, isn't it, Rin?" He asked. Rin nodded and lay her head down on his shoulder. "Yeah." She said softly. Kohaku leaned over and kissed her temple. _

'_Our last sunrise…'_

**----**

**AN: First chapter's up. I hope you guys liked it. I know it's rushed but this was just so you guys could get a feel for what was between them before where the story actually takes place. Please leave a review!**

_**(Hybrid Koneko does not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. In a sense, I don't even own this story. The idea came to me for a lot of reasons. It's a bit of a mix between shows… you'll see)**_

**-Hybrid Koneko**


	2. The Quest Has Begun

**Find My Way Back**

**-Ch. 2- The Quest has Begun**

Rin's eyes fluttered open as the bright sunlight from outside poured through her window, into her room. A smile hit her lips as she sat up to stretch. Taking a peek at her clock, Rin squealed in excitement at the date it was showing. She quickly threw on some clothes and raced out her room.

"Rin, what did I tell you about running in the house?" Sesshoumaru asked from the table, reading the paper nonchalantly.

"Sorry, Daddy, but I have to hurry." Rin said panting as she carried out a large suitcase from the hall closet.

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow and turned to look at the raven-haired teenager carrying the suitcase back to her room. "Rin." He spoke

Rin's head snapped up and she set the suitcase down to look at her guardian. "Yes?"

"What are you doing with that suitcase?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cool and calm voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I told you so many times! Yesterday I turned eighteen; I have to go to Tokyo to see Kohaku!" She wailed.

"I don't remember any such thing." Sesshoumaru turned back to the paper he was reading.

Rin sighed in frustration. "Sesshoumaru, I told you yesterday!" His response was a mere shrug. Rin hung her head and carried the suitcase back to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin smiled happily as she packed things into her suitcase. She was finally, after four years, seeing her true love again. She sighed and patted all the clothes down into the suitcase, looking around for something else she should pack. A large green bunny caught her eye, causing her to gasp and run up to it.

"Usagi-chan!" She shouted hugging the stuffed rabbit who now was missing two eyes and a tail. Gently placing the worn stuffed animal into her suitcase, she zipped it up and carried it happily out of her room.

Inuyasha stood out the hall waiting for her. "Hey, you ready to go?" He asked patting her head. Rin smiled and nodded.

"Bye, Rin." Kagura said, hugging the girl as if she were holding on for dear life. Rin wrapped her arms around Kagura's back and said her goodbyes as well. Sesshoumaru stuck a hand out for her to shake, but Rin pushed it aside and glomped him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said, as a tear fell down her cheek. Sesshoumaru reluctantly patted her back and sighed.

"For what?" He asked. Rin lifted her tear-stained face and peered up at him.

"For being there for me." Sesshoumaru was taken aback, but hugged her back.

They released each other and Rin wiped her tears away, running to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha.." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha asked grabbing Rin's bags.

"Take care of Rin." Sesshoumaru finished in a cold voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Yeah, yeah, come one Rin!" Rin gave her foster parents a final wave goodbye and followed after her uncle.

Once they were gone, Kagura turned to Sesshoumaru. "Did you really forget about her promise with Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I have far too many things to deal with to remember all about Rin's love life. That's your job." Kagura rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had slept the whole time on the plane, leaving Rin stuck in between two men snoring their heads off. Upon arrival, Inuyasha began to stir and managed to poke Rin in the eye and thus, after arrival, they found themselves buying an ice pack in the airport.

"For crying out loud, Rin!" Inuyasha shouted looking in his wallet. "If we don't get a hotel now, I'm totally blaming you.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Yasha, it just hurt really badly." Rin said in her defense, covering her eye with the pack. Inuyasha grumbled something as they walked through the airport.

"I called Sango about this…" Rin started. "There should be a girl named Kagome looking for us." Rin finished looking around the airport.

"Why do we need some one to pick us up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, do you know your way around Tokyo?" Rin stopped and looked up at him, waiting for his response.

"Well… no… but…"

"Ah, that must be her!" Rin shouted upon spotting a girl with raven locks holding up a sign that read, "Rin and Iniyusha"

"Hello, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked once they reached the girl. Kagome beamed and nodded.

"Hey, what the hell?" Inuyasha barked reading the sign. "Can you not spell or something? It's In-u-ya-sha!" Rin turned to him.

"I didn't specify how to spell your name over the phone, Uncle Yasha."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I just had to hurry and thought that might have been what Rin told me.

"Well think a little harder next time, wench!" He shouted. Rin gasped. What would Kagome do? Cry, Run, or swear that they could forget traveling with her?

"Excuse me!" Kagome asked.

"You're excused.." Inuyasha mocked her.

"Uncle Yasha…" Rin whispered.

Kagome balled her fists and threw the sign down on the ground. "The car is this way!" She mumbled bitterly, leading them to her vehicle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, why do I have to sit in the back?" Inuyasha whined to Kagome. She merely ignored him and continued her conversation with Rin.

"So, where are you guys staying?" She asked

"Oh, I don't know yet… Inuyasha and I were going to go looking for hotels later, I guess." Kagome perked up and smiled at the girl.

"You can stay at my house, if you'd like." She suggested. Rin beamed.

"Really? It's not any trouble is it?" She asked.

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "No trouble at all. But, I don't like dogs in my house, so the Inu_goober_ will have to sleep in the dog house." Kagome said.

"Hey, I heard that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Good, because I wanted you to!" Kagome shouted turning around to yell at him.

"If I were in the front, you wouldn't have to turn around." Inuyasha said. Kagome grumbled and turned up the radio.

"Is that all you got?" Inuyasha shouted, complaining even louder. Kagome fisted her hands and pulled the car over, turning off the radio.

Rin sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. _'Inuyasha…why?'_

Kagome turned around so she was facing him and stared down at the scared Inuyasha. "Shut. Up." She said in a cold and frightening voice. Inuyasha nodded his head slowly and sat up in his chair as the car pulled back onto the road. Her phone began to ring, and Kagome answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Oh really?"

"He did not"

"Sango, oh my gosh!"

"Wait Kohaku is?"

"Hey, mind if I come up to? I have some one for him."

"No, no, Sango, a girl from Kyoto."

"Okay, thanks"

"Uhh… I'd love to chat, Sango, but my phone's about to die. Hehe…"

"Okay, see ya soon!"

Kagome said hanging up the phone and placing it in her purse.

"Rin," Kagome started. The girl looked up at Kagome questioningly. "Kohaku is coming over to Sango's house. So, we'll have to stop by my house later, okay?"

Rin's eyes lit up. "He'll be there?" She asked, excitement filling her.

Kagome nodded.

'_Kohaku'_

**----**

**AN: I must thank everyone who reviewed thank you so much.**

**-Shipposfoxfire- **

**I'm glad you like it but, what did you mean by go scholar?**

**-lil'nay-**

**Oh, right… well, -Sama means I respect you… kind of like "Lord" or "Master". –Chan is used between friends. –Kun is used usually from girls to a guy friend. If you want anymore, ask. That's all I think I'll be using in this story. And yes, I do watch Love Hina. I'm obsessed with it. However, that is not where I got the idea from.**

**LiRiNCaNdY- **

**Yes, RinxKohaku rocks**

**King of shao- **

**Glad you like the story**

**Shisyo Akami**

**Thank you, glad you like it **

**Kamiya Kagome**

**Hee hee. Thank you, I didn't think it was all that romantic, but glad you like it! (Hey, you're writing one of my favorite fanfics)**

_**(Hybrid Koneko does not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. In a sense, I don't even own this story. The idea came to me for a lot of reasons. It's a bit of a mix between shows… you'll see)**_

**-Hybrid Koneko**


	3. Once Again

**Find My Way Back**

**Ch. 3- Once Again**

"So, who's this girl Kohaku's meeting with?" A girl with gorgeous long chestnut hair asked Sango. Her blue eyes sparkled as the question left her lips. Sango smiled.

"She's an old friend of his from back when he lived with his adopted father." A boy with brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair walked up behind the girl.

"What about me and my friend?" He asked wrapping an arm around the girl's waist. She turned around in his arms to face him.

"Kohaku-kun!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly. He smiled and returned the kiss.

"Oren… san" He mumbled against her lips. Sango rolled and eyes and groaned.

"Can't you two be romantic somewhere ELSE!" She shrieked as her hand flew behind her and met with the flesh of Miroku. "Stupid horndog! Can't you keep your hands to yourself once in a while!"

Miroku rubbed the red mark on his cheek and smiled. "But, Sango, now that we're married, we should at least be a bit more…" He ran his hand down her thigh. "Intimate…" Sango blushed madly and slapped him again.

Oren took Kohaku's hand and led him out of the kitchen. "So, Kohaku, who is this girl coming to meet you?" She asked, pinning him against the wall.

"Girl?" Kohaku asked. "What girl?" Oren rolled her eyes.

"The one from Kyoto…" Kohaku gasped. 'Rin? Here? She's here?' "Shit…" He whispered grabbing his head in frustration and running into the hall. "Kohaku!" Oren called.

* * *

"Oh, good!" Sango said into the phone, before clicking it off. "Alright, Kohaku, she's here!"

Sango received no response. "Kooohaakuu?" She called searching the halls.

"Tell her to leave." Kohaku said, sitting on her bed. Sango rushed over to him and sat beside him.

"Kohaku? What… why would I do that?" She asked. "What's wrong?" Sango began to pat his back.

"I… can't see her." He said hanging his head.

"What?" Sango asked. "Why!" Her voice became stern ad she looked to him for answers.

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "She's my ex… and I might have possibly made a promise to her… when we were little." He looked back up at Sango to see her rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"She'll want to be with me… but she can't because I have Oren." Sango shook her head.

"Well… we'll have to get rid of Oren for a bit, and maybe you just need to tell Rin to her face." Sango suggested.

Kohaku sighed. "We can't get rid of Oren…"

Sango gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

Kohaku mouthed the word 'Because…' Sango seemed to understand and nodded.

"Well, you can do it after Rin leaves… she's here right now." Sango stood and grabbed Kohaku's hand, trying to pull him up from the bed. "At least go greet her… she came all this way for you."

Kohaku stood and followed his sister into the living room where Miroku was standing. "Hey, squirt." He said pretending to punch Kohaku. Kohaku shot him a dry look and ignored him.

And then the doorbell rang.

Sango squealed with delight and opened the door to see Kagome standing there with a white haired, dog-eared… person and a girl about Kagome's age. Sango hugged Kagome and led them in.

"It smells like shit in here!" Inuyasha shouted as a cat-like smell went through his nostrils.

"Hi… Inuyasha." Kohaku said awkwardly. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, hi." Inuyasha grumbled and took a seat on Sango's couch. Kohaku went back into the bedroom after that. 'I can't see her… if Inuyasha's changed this much…'

"Yes, um… make yourselves at home!" Sango said cheerfully as Kagome and Rin stepped inside.

"Wow… you guys have a big house." Rin said gawking at the huge staircase and high ceilings. Kagome clapped her hands together. "So! Where is Kohaku?" She asked. Sango looked around.

"Kohaku!" She shouted running back into the bedroom.

"Something wrong?" Rin asked. Miroku shook his head.

"Nope, Kohaku's just getting… cold feet." Kagome glared at him.

"Cold… feet?" Rin asked confused.

* * *

"Kohaku!" Sango said opening the door. "What is your problem?" She asked bitterly.

"I can't… what if she hates me for doing that? What will she do?" He asked.

"It's not like a guarantee that you won't still like her, too, Kohaku." He rolled his eyes.

"Please, I'm in love with Oren. And when you're in love… nothing else seems to even be the slightest bit attractive." He said, trying to sound 'as a matter of fact' ish.

"Okay, let the 18 year old give me lessons on love." Sango said standing up. "Now, come on… time to go at least say hi."

Kohaku reluctantly stood and followed his sister out.

Once they got outside, in the living room, Kohaku was astonished at what he saw. Oren was… talking to some gorgeous girl. Stunning. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Oh, Kohaku-kun!" Oren said noticing he was there. "Oren-san…" Kohaku said still gawking at Rin.

"Kohaku?" Rin asked turning to look at him. Kohaku quickly averted his eyes. Rin giggled. "Kohaku-kun!" She shouted running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey, Rin." He managed to breathe out. He felt something… mushy against his chest. 'Mushy… like…' Looking down he noticed them. Two actual boobs… on Rin! 'Oh God…' He thought feeling his face getting hot.

Oren put a hand on her hips and smiled.

"So, this was your friend, huh?" She asked as Rin let go of Kohaku.

'Please agree, please agree, please agree, Rin…' He begged silently.

"Oh, yeah! We were like best friends when we were little." Rin said, slightly hurt by what was coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, well, it's awesome to meet you!" Oren said happily.

Kagome smiled and walked out of the kitchen. "Okay, Sango… I can't cook today. Can we just go out to eat?" She asked pathetically.

Inuyasha started laughing. "Yeah, figures the wench can't do anything right."

Kagome angrily groaned and threw off her apron. Sango ran and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, we'll go out to eat."

* * *

After dinner, Kagome took Rin and Inuyasha back to her house. "It's getting late guys, so… I'm going to hit the hay."

"Oh, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked. Kagome turned and faced her. "That girl… Oren… she's Kohaku's…"

"As of tonight, she's Kohaku's fiancée." Rin nodded slowly.

"What exactly are you to Kohaku? Or, what were you?" Kagome asked sitting beside Rin on her bed.

"Well, when we were younger… I was his girlfriend. And he promised me that he would marry me when we turned 18, after he moved away with Sango."

Kagome looked down at the ground. "So, you waited 4 years for him?"

Rin nodded meekly. "I haven't kissed, hugged, or even thought romantically about anyone other than him… ever."

"Rin-chan…" Kagome said, taking the girl in her arms. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Rin shook her head and smiled. "Don't be. He's happy now, right? That's all that matters to me. And, I can still be his friend."

'She's so optimistic… how?' Kagome smiled and patted her back before standing up. "Good night, Rin-chan!" She said before turning out her light.

Kagome closed her door and saw Inuyasha staring at her. "Ugh, what do you want?"

"Nothing you can give. Just to tell my niece good night." He snorted.

"Well, then go do it. I'm going to bed. Your room is across the hall from hers…" Kagome said stepping out of his way.

"Oh, and wench…" Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry to have angered you, today… I guess…" He said awkwardly.

Rin listened to the conversation outside her door and smiled. 'Way to go, Uncle Yasha!' she thought.

"Did Rin tell you to say that?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Inuyasha said avoiding her eyes. Kagome sighed.

'Stupid Inuyasha!' Rin shouted in her mind.

"Good night, Inuyasha." She said walking away.

"Good night, Kagome." He said quietly before going to his own room.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I know this chapter was short and sucked… the next one will be longer I promise! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Shipposfoxfire**

**Oh, okay. Thanks! I've never heard that before!**

**lil'nay**

**Lol, yeah, I was cracking up while writing that**

**King of shao-**

**Lol I shall hurry and update! Thanks for reviewing**

**JacquesStrap**

**Yes! I rock the world! (major pwnage over all you guys!)**

**Kamiya Kagome**

**Yes, funniness it was! I shall update, don't fall off your seat yet!**

**Angel Bat**

**Lol I'll update soon xD**

**MeiNyoko**

**..I'm not… that talented, but thank you for the review!**

**Ranchdressing**

**Awesome name! I'll update soon. Glad you like!**

**(Hybrid Koneko does not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. In a sense, I don't even own this story. The idea came to me for a lot of reasons. It's a bit of a mix between shows… you'll see)**

**-Hybrid Koneko**


End file.
